snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiser
Kaiser is a German-Italian wizard currently in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He started his third year at Hogwarts in September 2096 at the age of fourteen and was sorted into Slytherin house. Personality and Key Characteristics Solitary. Adventurous. Cunning. Charismatic. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Kaiser was born unexpectedly in Florence, Italy on 31st December 2081 to Aurora Kaiser, a German pureblood witch living as a muggle and with no fixed address. While shocked and terrified at what the future would hold with another young life now depending on her, Aurora loved her son with all of her heart and did what she could to provide for him. During his early years, Kaiser and his mother moved constantly around Europe, and he was raised as speaking both German and Italian as his first languages. When Kaiser was five, he witnessed the death of his mother. Pre-Hogwarts After his mother died, Kaiser was left to fend for himself. He was not, however, completely alone, having the guidance of his mother's friend Nikolai when he absolutely needed it, though Nikolai was also homeless. Kaiser became part of a community of street kids, and quickly learned how to handle himself, and continued to go undetected. He struck out from this community as he grew older, and started fending for himself in day to day life. When he was ten, Kaiser found an old guitar with its strings cut, something someone had thrown away, and claimed it for himself. He acquired some strings from someone he knew, who also showed him how to play a few basic chords, and started street performing for money. When he was eleven, Kaiser was located by a wizarding social worker, informed he was magical, and taken to a wizarding children's home in Germany, where he was supposed to stay until he started at Durmstrang. Unhappy about staying there, he repeatedly ran away and was brought back again, until he realised that his use of accidental magic was giving away his location. While doing his best to repress his magic, Kaiser began to search for Nikolai to try to get some more information about his mother, but Nikolai had completely disappeared. For the next couple of years, Kaiser continued to evade the authorities and travelled for some time, until shortly after his 13th birthday when his social worker caught up with him once again. At this point, Kaiser finally agreed to going to stay with a foster family. Shortly afterwards, the decision was made that he would attend Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, for a variety of reasons. He was moved to a muggle children's home in Manchester, which had housed muggleborn Hogwarts students in the past and already had a vague understanding of Hogwarts. It was agreed that Kaiser would be tutored for the next year and a half, so that he might catch up on his studies enough to attend Hogwarts, and that once he began school he would be held back a year. // spends this time learning english and to read and write and then completing the first couple of years of magical schooling Hogwarts Third Year On 1st September, Kaiser took the Hogwarts Express to school for the first time ever to start his third year. He was sorted into Slytherin house, though the hat did briefly consider Gryffindor. At the opening feast, he met Gunnar McCarthy, his new dormmate, and learned that they had the German language in common. The feast, however, was soon interrupted by the arrival of a new headmaster and professor who had been appointed by the board of governors, and which marked the start of a new regime at Hogwarts. The first day of term, Kaiser and the rest of the students were woken up at dawn by a blaring alarm and an announcement that everyone was to report to the Quidditch pitch. They were then informed that everyone would take part in Special Obligatory Running Exercises (SORE) laps every morning from that point onwards - the penalty for not doing so included the word TROLL appearing on the student's face, spelled out in boils. Kaiser owned neither running shoes nor clothes suitable for running on, so he ran in his jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of boots, later stealing a pair of trainers from another Slytherin (and charming them a different colour) so that he could run in relative comfort. He wrote to his social worker regarding the matter and was sent a pair of trainers and shorts for christmas, at which point he returned the stolen trainers. Throughout the term, Kaiser grew increasingly restless what with being cooped up in a school for the first time in his life, and the added rules did little to help this. To help combat this, he spent a lot of his time climbing school buildings. When he befriended Kodee Chosen, he taught him how to do the same. Fourth Year angst // things go missing in the school // pink things eat a professor // more angst // kaiser reveals things about himself to kodee Fifth Year Running away from his children's home at the start of summer, going to london, living in an old building until the building gets boarded up and he can no longer get in. Sleeps on the streets for the remainder of the summer. Frequents Diagon Alley to pick pockets and busk for money (until his guitar becomes temporarily unusable) to save up money for floo powder and apparition lessons - both highly necessary investments. Does not buy school supplies as he spends so long dithering over spending his saved up money that he runs out of time. // loses track of the date and misses the train, realises his error late in the day on september 1st and makes his own way to school, via floo powder and secret passageways, arriving at the feast and being stopped by headmaster trent who had been informed that he hadn't made it onto the train // Category:Characters Category:Class of 2101 Category:Half-Blood Category:Hogwarts Category:Slytherin